


calm before the storm

by quiethere



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Canon Relationships, Fluff, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethere/pseuds/quiethere
Summary: Jerome says goodbye to Charles. Set shortly before the events of TPP.





	calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> okay let me just preface this by saying: i'm not a writer. this is actually the first thing that i've ever posted on ao3 and i know that there's a lot of room for improvement in this, but i'm hoping that this will be a stepping stone into the writing community!

"Last chance to come with me." Jerome says teasingly. He's standing in the doorway of Charles' office, and he leans his suitcase against the wall.

Charles looks up from his paperwork. He smiles, puts his pen down, and stands up from his desk chair. "Jerome, you know I want to come." He walks to Jerome and puts his arms around the other man's neck. "I really do. But someone has to watch over the mill."

Jerome puts his hands on Charles' waist. "I know. I just…" He looks down. "You've been working so hard lately. I know you're exhausted. And I know how special the Baudelaires are to you."

Charles nods. "They are special to me. They're good kids. And I feel horrible thinking about what they've been through. But because of you and the other volunteers, they're finally going to get the happy ending that they deserve. That fact alone satisfies me."

Jerome sighs. "You can be a part of this. The mill can stand to shut down for just a few days, and you deserve the break."

"Darling, I can't. I'm waiting on a lumber shipment, and I just have too much paperwork to fill out. If I had the time, I would absolutely come."

Jerome dreads this conversation, and it's visible on his face.

Charles cups Jerome's cheek and smiles. "Hey. Cheer up, love." They kiss, slow and gentle. Jerome lets himself melt into it. They separate and Charles presses their foreheads together. "It's just until Thursday, Jerome. What's the worst that could happen until then?"

Jerome chuckles. "I'll miss you."

Charles smiles, and gives him one last kiss before he pulls away and starts walking back to the desk. Jerome walks to the doorway, and picks his suitcase up.

"Well, off I go." he says cheerfully, watching Charles sit back down at his paper-covered desk. "Don't overwork yourself, please. I don't want to come back from a relaxing hotel vacation to a boyfriend dead from exhaustion." he says jokingly.

Charles laughs. "I promise to stay alive while you’re gone."

Jerome smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

Jerome walks away, and Charles listens as Jerome's car revs and drives off into the distance. The office is silent, and he feels dreadfully alone. But he picks his pen up and starts back on his paperwork.

After all, this is just until Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [@twds](http://twds.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [@rcssmarquand](http://twitter.com/rcssmarquand)
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
